


The Lost Catacombs of Egypt

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three in the bed and the little one said, "Do you really think that's going to fit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Catacombs of Egypt

Jared jacks himself slowly as he watches the two people on the bed. Jensen's fingers are sliding in and out of Misha's ass, wet and slick, and Misha's fucking _writhing_ , begging Jensen to do something, _anything_ , to just fucking move _quicker_.

Jensen ignores the pleading, just rests his free hand on Misha's thigh and looks over at Jared.

"Go slower," Jared says, hitch in his voice as his thumb brushes over his cockhead.

"Bastard--" Misha gasps out, word breaking in the middle, as the speed of Jensen's fingers slows to barely moving, and Jared's not sure if Misha's talking about him or Jensen, but it's probably both of them.

The hand on Misha's thigh strokes over his skin, Jensen's fingers leaving a trail of lube over flesh that Jared wants to lick off. And Jared doesn't know how long they've had Misha like this, hard and wanting and fucking _begging_ for them, for _anyone_ , to touch him, but it feels like hours.

"Please--" Misha's voice is _wrecked_ and Jared can't stay away any longer, moves to the bed. The lube's next to him and Jared squirts some out, half the tube slicking his fingers. And he'd be worried about them running out, but he brought spare, knew they'd need it if Misha said yes.

He circles the entrance to Misha's body, ass stretched around Jensen's fingers, still slowly moving, pulling out until only Jensen's fingertips are inside.

Misha arches as they push back in, two of Jared's fingers alongside Jensen's, sliding slickly together inside Misha's body.

"Oh god--"

Misha's clawing at the sheets beneath him, knuckles white, and his heartbeat is pulsing hot against Jared's fingers.

"Misha?" Jared says, name a question, torn between watching Misha's teeth bite at his lower lip every time their fingers move inside him and watching Jensen lean down, tongue darting out to flick at Misha's nipples.

Misha doesn't answer, just keens as Jared hits that spot inside him. Keens and pleads and offers them fucking _everything_. And they're going to take it.

There's a whimper of loss as they pull their fingers from his body, but Jared quietens it with a touch, careful fingers running through Misha's hair and mixing some lube in with the sweat-streaked strands. Jared holds the lube out to Jensen as Jensen moves, settling onto his back, cock harsh and red as it stands upright.

Jensen wraps a hand around his dick, slicking it with lube before he reaches out towards Misha. "C'mere--"

And Misha's still graceful as he moves, skin covered with sweat and gooseflesh as he straddles Jensen, Jensen's cock nudging at the crease of his ass as Jensen's hands hold his hips.

Jared's palm in the middle of Misha's back pushes him down, pushes him closer to Jensen. Wrapping his fingers around Jensen's cock, he lines him up with Misha's ass, grinning at the gasp from Jensen as his cockhead catches on Misha's hole. He keeps his hand around Jensen's cock as Jensen guides Misha down, Misha's thighs shaking as his body swallows each inch until, finally, Jared has to move his hand because Misha's flush against Jensen's body. His fingers brush against Jensen's balls and Jensen thrusts up, whine coming from Misha's throat as Jensen's cock goes _deeper_.

"Jesus, Jay--"

And Jared's tempted to do it again, to hold Jensen's balls in his fingers, because if there's anything that makes Jensen come like a motherfucker it's having his balls played with. But Jared doesn't want this over _too_ soon. Because Misha's still there, still between them, skin flushed and fucking _edible_.

Slicking his fingers with more lube, Jared runs them along Misha's ass, feeling where he's joined to Jensen, hot and stretched and fucking _willing_.

Misha whimpers as Jared slides a finger alongside Jensen's cock and the noise goes straight to Jared's dick. Goes straight there and Jared has to wrap his other hand around the base of his cock and pinch, because he's two seconds away from coming over Misha's ass, and although that sounds like a fucking great idea, it's still _not_ where he wants to be when he comes.

Another finger goes in next to Jensen and Misha stills, trembling and soft noise falling from his lips. Jared thinks this is it, this is the point where Misha says _stop_ , but he just lowers his head and pushes back, want and need and fucking _invitation_ written across his skin.

"Jared, please--" Words slurred and voice broken and Misha still fucking _begging_.

Pulling his fingers out, Jared empties the rest of the lube over his cock. He's slick, slicker than he's ever been, but it still feels like a single touch is too much. His legs are either side of Jensen's, either side of Misha's and his dick's hard enough to fucking hammer nails. And he can feel Misha against him, can feel Jensen against him and for a moment, just one, he thinks this might be too much, but then he moves. Misha opens up for him and he's sliding inside, cock pressed against Jensen's.

Misha's trembling, but he's taking them both, breath little more than hitching gasps as Jared pushes in until his balls are resting against Jensen's and they're both inside, both fucking Misha. And Misha's tight and hot and fucking perfect, and every movement is shooting straight to Jared's cock.

Every breath, every heartbeat, every _oh god, please_ and _fuck_ and _move_. Because Misha's begging, impaled on them both and fucking _begging_.

Jensen's raising a hand, cupping Misha's cheek as he looks at Jared. "You ready, Misha?" Voice low and careful and doing a few things of its own to Jared's dick.

Misha nods, nods and shudders as Jensen moves, pushing upwards as much as he can with two grown men on top of him, cock sliding slickly along Jared's. And it's Jensen's fingers around Jared's wrist that gets Jared moving, pulling out and thrusting back in, balls slapping against Jensen's. And it takes a few attempts, Jared moving against Jensen and Misha writhing between, before the rhythm falls into place, before one of them's sliding in and one of them's sliding out and they're fucking _there_.

And they don't last long, not when they've had Misha on the edge all evening and Jared's been half hard all day just thinking about tonight.

Jensen comes first, arching up and lips falling open and warmth coating Jared's cock as he feels Jensen pulsing next to him. And Jared's only a few seconds behind him, can feel his balls tightening as he spills into Misha, come mixing inside him and covering both of them.

"Please--"

Because that's just the two of them, because Misha's still hard and begging. Jared wraps his arms around Misha and pulls him up, pulls him back against his chest as Jensen moves his fingers from Misha's cheek to his cock. Jensen jacks him once, twice, before Misha's shaking in Jared's arms, keening as he comes, shooting over Jensen's hand, over Jensen's chest.

Jared's arms around Misha are the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto Jensen, the only thing keeping him from pitching downwards face first. Jensen's hand is back on Misha's cheek, cupping his face as he brushes the fingers of his other hand over Misha's lips, painting them with Misha's own come, before he slides them inside. And the sight of Misha suckling his come off Jensen's fingers makes Jared's dick give a valiant final twitch before it slides out of Misha's body, all but pulling Jensen's cock out with it.

The bed's soft and it's big enough for three people who have no problem with being friendly, and since Jared reckons they passed _friendly_ about seventy miles ago, he figures they'll be fine. Misha's already unconscious, tucked between them, ass pressed against Jared's crotch and arm thrown over Jensen's chest, who's about a second from following him.

And Jared looks at the two of them, sleeping and sated and fucked out, and wonders when Jeff's next in town.


End file.
